spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Mildred Hubble of the Caribbean
Mildred Hubble of the Caribbean is a spoof of the Disney pirate adventurous film series produced from 2003 to 2017, Pirates of the Caribbean, by 592MXL. This parody features Mildred Hubble, a young girl who is the worst in Cackle's Academy, as the legendary pirate of the Seven Seas, Captain Jack Sparrow. It is the only parody that contains Mildred Hubble outside of Sesame Street and PBS bounds (as she is tied in to the contract of PBS). Mildred Hubble is an exclusively restricted character, citing that "Mildred Hubble is overused as a costume for World Book Day in the UK" as the reason. This parody is produced in association with 592MXL, Maud Moonshine and Ethel Hallow Council, OBB, NTR, NPS, YCB, YDB, YHX, YBC, YBO, YAS, YDO, HHH, PFR, PHC, PHZ, PKC, PMG, PNQ, PNY, PTH, PUF, PQE, PTG, PTE, PXA, PXR, AAO, AAW, ABI, ABT, ACD, ACF, ACG, AEY, AIC, AIT, AJS, ALI, AMA, ANR, ANS, APO, ARW, ATR, AVK, AWG, AXQ, AYO, BAH, BIQ, BJC, BLE, BLO, BNK, BNQ, BQD, BQP, BRU, BVK, BWH, BWO, BXJ, CIO, CQD, NAE, NDQ, NCO, NEX, NGB, NAJ, NAO, DKF, DNH, ECH, FAY, FAM, FAP, FBY, PFR, PHC, PHZ, OGE, OHC, OHL, OHY, OIE, OIN, OIR, OIK, OIY, OIW, OJA, OJU, OJZ, OKH, OKJ, OKQ, OKS, OKW, OKY, OLB, OLE, OLL, OLS, OLW, OLX, OMB, OMM, OMZ, OOH, ORB, ORF, ORM, OUC, OUU, OVR, OXI, OXK, OYL, OYO, IYX, FGT, FZR, FRX, GWU, GNS, GKP, HEG, HUM, INL, ITL, JFJ, JIB, JNE, JPA, KEO, KFT, LAO, LHI, LVS, LYL, MRD, RNI, RNW, RVD and XYX. Cast The cast is split into three levels: Upper, for The Worst Witch characters; Lower, for Sofia the First characters; and Third Lower, for other series characters. Upper * Captain Jack Sparrow - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Captain Hector Barbossa - Enid Nightshade (The Worst Witch) * Will Turner - Ethel Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Elizabeth Swann - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * James Norrington - Felicity Foxglove (The Worst Witch) * Grovernor Swann - Gloria Newt/Gloria Thistle (The Worst Witch) * Joshamee Gibbs - Mona Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Weatherby Swann - Henrietta Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Anamaria - Drusilla Paddock (The Worst Witch) * Pintel and Raggetti - Esmerelda Hallow (The Worst Witch) and Ruby Cherrytree (The Worst Witch) * Marty - Indigo Moon (The Worst Witch) * Davy Jones - Harriet Goodcharm (The Worst Witch) * Cutler Beckett - Beatrice Bunch (The Worst Witch) * Tia Dalma - Mona Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Bill Turner - Sybil Hallow (The Worst Witch) * Sao Feng - Crescentmoon Winterchild (The Worst Witch) Lower * Edward Teague - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Angelica - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Blackbeard - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * Phillip Swift - Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First) * Syrena - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * King George II - King Roland II (Sofia the First) * Master-At-Arms - Princess Clio (Sofia the First) Third Lower * John Cateret - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Henry Pelham - King Julien (Madagascar) * Armando Salazar - Branch (Trolls) * Henry Turner - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Carina Smyth - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) Gallery The Cast Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Captain Jack Sparrow 121482.jpg|Enid Nightshade as Captain Hector Barbossa Ethel.png|Ethel Hallow as Will Turner The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Elizabeth Swann Gloria01.jpg|Gloria Newt/Gloria Thistle as Grovernor Swann Mona infobox.jpg|Mona Hallow as Joshamee Gibbs Hettie infobox.jpg|Henrietta Hubble as Weatherby Swann Drusilla Paddock 2017.jpg|Drusilla Paddock as Anamaria Esmerelda Hallow.jpg|Esmerelda Hallow as Pintel Ruby.jpg|Ruby Cherrytree as Raggetti IndigoInfobox.jpg|Indigo Moon as Marty Harriet4.jpg|Harriet Goodcharm as Davy Jones Beatrice 2017.jpg|Beatrice Bunch as Cutler Beckett Mona Spellbody.png|Mona Spellbody as Tia Dalma Sybil infobox.jpg|Sybil Hallow as Bill Turner Cressie infobox.jpg|Crescentmoon Winterchild as Sao Feng Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Edward Teague Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Angelica Cedricmodel.png|Cedric the Sorcerer as Blackbeard Hildegard.png|Princess Hildegard as Phillip Swift Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Syrena King Roland the Second-0.png|King Roland II as King George II Princess Cliomodel.png|Princess Clio as Master-At-Arms Nick Wilde Joyful.png|Nick Wilde as John Cateret King Julien (All Hail King Julien).png|King Julien as Henry Pelham Branch (Trolls).png|Branch as Armando Salazar Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Henry Turner Alice.png|Alice as Carina Smyth Promotional Images Mildred Hubble of the Caribbean Info.jpg|Promotional image for Mildred Hubble of the Caribbean. The icons over the swords represent Mildred Hubble: the potion, the broom and the cat. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Mildred Hubble Category:Mildred Hubble-related Category:Maud Spellbody Category:Maud Spellbody-related Category:592MXL